Lost and Found
by Shadowstouch
Summary: Jacob is driving his motorcycle when a soaking wet Percy stumbles up on the road. Jacob takes him home and later imprints on him. How will Percy react when he is told about the werewolfs? And what is he going to do about the others who is stalking him? Set after BoO and Eclipse. Will contain SLASH. Rating may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic. My first language isn't English so if there are anything mayor I apologize. Also feel free to review if some of the characters are a little OOC, I haven't read the books in awhile. **

**This story is gonna be SLASH Percy/Jacob.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Twilight, Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer does. If I did I would be an adult _and_ be living in America so...**

**Jacob**

The rain was whipping him in the face and the cold air stole the air from his lungs. The freezing iron was digging into his palms but he loved every second of it.

He never felt so alive as when he was riding his motorcycle. Or ran. Yeah, running were amazing. To feel his muscles work when he rushed through the forest, smell the trees around him and hear his pack members run beside him. But right now, when he couldn't share the thoughts of the rest of his pack, his bike was a great substitute.

Suddenly a shape materialized from the darkness. The brakes screeched and the bike came to a stop. The man in front of him staggered and then his knees gave out. But before he could hit the ground, Jacob was there and caught him.

He was young. Not so much a man as a teenager, he noticed. A soaking wet boy. The teen groaned and Jacob slowly lowered him so he laid down on the ground. His face was dirty and pale, but not any natural kind. More like an, 'I just fought my way through a bunch of razors just to fall into a shark pool' kind of pale.

His dark hair stuck to his forehead in sweaty bangs and now Jacob could hear his uneven breaths. A shiver convulsed through the boys body and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, can you-" Sea green eyes met his, clouded but still so amazingly clear, "-hear me?" A faint nod in response. "Okay, do you have any vehicle nearby or…?" This time the teenager shook his head in a small movement. "And you don't live hear either?" Another shake.

"Alright. Well I've got to take you inside somewhere 'cause you're gonna freeze to death in those wet clothes." He shrugged off his leather jacket and then his hoodie he wore underneath. Jacob put the jacket on again and then tried to make the boy to sit up. After a few attempts he succeeded and then he started to pull on his shirt, which by now felt like it was made of a sheet ice.

The boy shuddered violently and Jacob hurried. His lips started to look blue and when Jacobs fingers brushed against his skin when he pulled the cloth over the boy's head, he felt like a living popsicle.

"Okay I'm going to drive you home. Do you think you can manage to hold on?" Jacob asked. He knew they had to get inside quick or the dark haired teen would suffer from either pneumonia or frostbites, maybe even death.

The teenager nodded and took a hold on Jacob's arms. He nearly hissed from the cold sensation but choked it down. He took his own hold on the other boy's upper arms and then dragged him up so he could stand. But he didn't let go or else he would just fall down again. Jacob supported the boy to his motorcycle and helped him sit down. Then he sat down himself and started the bike with a kick.

He felt arms numbly snake their way around his waist and he took the hands and shoved them inside his jacket. It was better if he drove with the jacket open and got a little cold than for the other teenager to freeze his fingers off.

"Hold on tight!" He yelled before he gassed and the bike drove away in a high speed.

**Percy**

When Percy woke up it felt like he just got run over by a horde of school buses, hit by angry Canadians (the monster kind) and struck by lightning.

The last part actually happened - Zeus had _not _been happy about his little flying trip to California - and it was likely the Canadian bit happened too. But after that everything became a little bit fuzzy. He had been so drained from the fight and he had been too tired to be able to keep himself dry and he had just stumbled through the woods without any idea of where he was.

But now he was lying in a comfortable bed with soft pillows and he was warm. How did he get here? And where exactly _was_ here?

He quickly pushed himself out of bed but had to steady himself against the bed when his sight became blurry. When he could see again he straightened his back.

The room was cosy. With light yellow tapestries and wooden floor, it gave a warm feeling. It was bright outside the window but the sun was covered by gray clouds. He wondered how long he had been unconsciousness. With careful steps he moved to the door and opened it.

Percy could hear someone moving downstairs and started to walk down, one slow step at a time. He didn't wanna risk fall down if he went to fast. An old man came through the on of the doorways in a wheelchair but he didn't seem surprised to see Percy standing there. The man had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and he had olive colored skin.

"Hello", the man said and extended a hand against Percy, "I'm glad you finally woke up. Billy Black is the name." He shook Percy's hand. "Percy Jackson."

"Are you hungry Percy? There is breakfast if you want." A growling sound from his stomach followed the question and Billy laughed. "Well that answers the question." Percy followed the man through the same doorway that he just came from and walked straight into a kitchen. On the counter was a plate filled with bacon and eggs.

"Take what you want. Jacob wont wake up yet so I can just fry some more." Percy quickly sat down on one of the chairs and started to eat. He wolfed down all the eggs and almost all the bacon. When he was full and looked up he found Billy watching him with unreadable eyes. Percy smiled sheepishly. "I haven't eaten in a while."

"I see. Well, I'm used to Jacob. He eats like wolf." He laughed a little and Percy smiled uncertain. "If you want to take a shower it's upstairs. I think I have some of Jacob's old clothes left if you want to change. We had to take _your_ clothes of, they had almost frozen solid."

"Okay. Well it would be nice with a shower." Percy hadn't noticed what he was wearing but now he saw that the only thing covering his body except his boxer was a large black t-shirt.

"First door on the left. The towels are in the cabinet." Billy said before he rolled away into what looked like the living room. Percy walked up the stairs again and opened the left door.

He got rid of his shirt and briefs and stepped into the shower. He let out a sigh when the water hit him and he closed his eyes. It felt so good. He wondered if he should IM his mom but then remembered he didn't have any drachmas. Maybe he could borrow the phone later.

But right now it felt to good in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here comes the second chapter. I don't know how often I will update, that depends on how much ****inspiration I have and if I got a lot in school. And if anything is misspelled or formulated wrong please say so, I want to improve my writing.**

**Matt: Thank you for pointing it out but you don't have to be rude.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Twilight just the plot**

**Jacob**

When Jacob walked into the kitchen he spotted Billy who was occupied by frying some bacon.

"Morning." He yawned.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Jacob laughed. "Like a baby. Have you checked on the boy today?"

"Yes, he looked much better. He has already eaten so you can take all of this."

Jacob eyed the food hungrily and felt his mouth water. He ate almost without chewing and the plate was empty in seconds. "Percy went to take a shower and I told him he could borrow some of your old clothes. Could you get some for him?" The man asked.

"Percy?" he asked questioningly.

"The boy said his name was Percy", his father answered.

"Oh, okay. Do you think he is finished or…"

"I think it's safe to put them in the bathroom. But remember to knock."

The werewolf snorted and washed his plate. _No shit. _Then he took the stairs two steps at a time and got into his room. There wasn't a lot of space because of the enormous bed, but he had a small wardrobe. He dug out a too small t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

He moved to the bathroom and knocked. "I got some clothes for you. You want me to leave them here or lay them inside?"

There was some shuffling inside and then came a faint "you can come inside." Jacob shrugged and opened the door. But immediately froze, his eyes locked on the handsome boy in front of him. He could feel all the strings to everything and everyone he cared about snap and was replaced by wire, anchored to the boy.

A pull towards Percy - his name _was_ Percy right? - overwhelmed Jacob and he couldn't keep himself from staring. Percy's body was only covered by an towel round his waist. His lean body was tanned, not pale as yesterday, and he was well built. Water drops glistened on his chest and Jacob couldn't keep himself from follow the drops movements when they decided to follow the lines of Percy's abs.

He slowly lifted his gaze when Percy cleared his throat. "Um, I can take the clothes now." He squirmed under Jacob's intensive stare. His face was almost to beautiful to be true. He had perfect pink lips, a cute little nose and those eyes. Jacob felt like he was drowning in them. Now when they weren't clouded anymore they were an even more amazing color. The sea green color that the water always had on the cover for those traveling magazines.

Jacob tried to push away the weakness in his legs when he took a few steps forward and handed the clothes to Percy. He shuddered when his fingers brushed lightly against Percy's hands.

"Um", Percy said again. "Do you think I... Uh, could you..."

"Oh, sorry! I-I'm going out." With a blush Jacob walked out and closed the door. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. All he could see was Percy's body and all he could do was wonder how Percy's body would feel against his.

He sighed. He had to be careful so he wouldn't lose control over himself.

**Percy**

Percy released a shaky breath. He couldn't for his life understand why he reacted so strong on the older males presence. Sure he was very attractive with his black short hair, tanned skin and big muscles but Percy had seen handsome guys before. None of them made his heart beat like a wild bird trapped in a cage.

A month after the Giant War ended, when he and Annabeth had followed their plans on going to New Rome, Percy saw an young man walk inside the café he and Annabeth was sitting in. He had no idea who he was and didn't really feel the urge to get to know him. But he still felt… attracted… to the guy.

The feeling had been foreign to him. Annabeth was all he had ever had and he loved her, but know he realized maybe he loved her in a different way. They had kissed a few times and cuddled but never more than that. And it wasn't like Percy _wasn't _a teenage boy with his hormones doing all the thinking for him. No it was more like it would be wrong to do anything. Like, doing it with your sister.

And Annabeth, as the amazing girl she was, said she understood when he talked about it with her. She had cried, of course she cried she loved him after all, but she said that she wanted him to be happy. And if he wasn't happy as her boyfriend then they should probably end it.

They had continued to be friends but Percy didn't like the pain he could see in her eyes when she thought he didn't see. So he had decided he would go back to Camp Half Blood for awhile. And there he had seen all these good looking guys train without shirts on and he was going crazy. After a week he couldn't take it anymore and, much to his friends disappointment, left.

And now he was so glad he did. If he hadn't decided to go back to California were he was planning on giving Reyna and her new boyfriend a surprise visit (she had got together with a mortal guy from college), he would never have ended up here.

Percy shivered at the thought of those strong arms and soft, brown eyes. _Okay Percy calm down, _he scolded himself. _You can't just jump him, you don't even know his name. Maybe you should get to know him first._

He dressed quickly after that and opened the door. Percy could feel the faint scent of motor oil from the shirt. He recognized it from his time being around Leo. _Leo._ Percy closed his eyes and forced the lump in his throat down.

"Are you alright?" Startled he turned around and saw the same guy standing outside one of the doors. Probably leading to his room.

"Yeah", Percy answered and smiled weakly. "Just tired."

The boy eyed him suspiciously but then shrugged. "I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Jacob Black." He extended his hand and smiled warmly at him. Percy tried to keep away the blush from his cheeks when he met his gaze."Percy Jackson. So…I guess you're the one who helped me?" A nod confirmed what he said. "Thanks, I guess."

"Don't talk about it", he said with a dismissive gesture, "anyone would have done the same."

"Or they would have run me over, complaining about all the teens who can't respect the old people and say 'When I was young the kids knew not to lie in the way of their elders'." Jacob laughed at Percy's bad imitation of an old lady. "Good thing I'm not an old woman then."

This time Percy couldn't stop the blush from spreading when Jacob smirked at him. He looked even better like that. How would Percy keep himself from doing something stupid when he just stood there looking like one of the fucking _gods_? Maybe he would have to wear a straitjacket?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes chapter three^^ Thank you for the reviews they make me really happy and then I get a lot motivation to write! I'm going to introduce Percy to the pack but a few will probably be OOC 'cause I have no idea how they actually act. You are welcome to give suggestions on what ****will happen next, it could help me to write faster.  
>And I know I keep changing the time period for this story but that's just because I keep on remembering in which book different things are that I want to conclude. Sorry for that. Also I forgot to say that the <strong>**epilogue didn't happen so Jacob is still in La Push (obviously) and didn't get the wedding invitation.**

**kittykat: Don't worry I won't and thank you. I got very happy when I read your review :D**

**soratomoyo-chan: I will update as soon as I have written the chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, those are created of the amazing authors Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer.**

**Jacob**

Jacob had to admit it wasn't as awkward to talk to Percy as he thought it would be. He was a very easy going guy and he got humor. Not a very good one but at least he was better than Leah.

Percy had borrowed a phone and talked to his mom. Jacob would love to say he didn't hear anything but he couldn't help but listen.

"Hey mom!"  
><em>"Percy! Were have you been? I have been so worried and you didn't call me when you got to the airport and…"<br>_"Mom take it easy. Deep breaths. I'm fine." He reassured. "There was some… air… trouble and I got kind of… lost."

Jacob frowned at that. What kind of problem could there have been. And how the hell did he get into the forest when the nearest airport was in Seattle? No, he had to be lying. Maybe so his mother wouldn't worry more than she already did.

_"Percy!"_ his mother's voice was stern. _"What did actually happen? Was it Zeus? It was Zeus wasn't it?"_

_Zeus? _Wasn't that the guy in Greek Mythology? No it had to be someone whose name was Zeus. Yeah, that was more believable.

"Yeah. But listen mom. I, I can't really talk about that right now. I promise I will tell you when I come home."  
><em>"Oh, you aren't alone."<br>_"No." Percy confirmed.

After that they ended the call with a promise that Percy would Iris-message her when he had the chance. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Jacob was very curious now but he tried to hide it when Percy came back to the living room. He flopped down on the couch beside Jacob and sighed.

"Everything okay?" Jacob asked even though he suspected the answer.

"Yeah", Percy smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. "My mom's just worried. A while ago I kind of disappeared for a year and now she freaks out as soon as she doesn't hear from me."

Jacob gaped at him. "You were gone for a year!" Percy nodded sheepishly. "I can _so _relate to your mother." Percy laughed and his eyes twinkled. "It wasn't my fault! I got abducted."

Jacob looked at him doubtfully. "So what you're saying is that aliens snatched you away for a year. I have some trouble believing that."

"Who said anything about aliens?"

"Then who?" Percy's grin faltered and he answered with an emotionless voice. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." It was almost scary how fast Percy's mood changed. Unpredictable as the sea. And talking about the sea. Percy smelled rather salty, like he just took came back from a swim in the ocean. Even when he couldn't have been near it in at least three days, if you counted the time he must have spent in the forest and the air trip before that.

But it felt right. It suited Percy and his windblown hair and bright eyes. Jacob didn't notice he was staring at Percy again until Percy cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. His leg started to bounce up and down and he squirmed restlessly.

"Why are you staring at me?" He mumbled and a delicate blush colored his cheeks. Jacob smiled apologetically towards him.

"I'm sorry. I just got lost in thoughts." He seemed to relax a little at that but his leg didn't stop moving.

"Nervous?" Percy looked up with a surprised look and then it switched to understanding when Jacob looked pointedly at his leg. "No, I got ADHD. It's a little hard to concentrate and sit still sometimes."

"Well, you want to go for a walk then? There is a beach not far from here and…"

"A beach?" Percy cut him mid-sentence and his face lit up. "We are defiantly going." Jacob chuckled at his eagerness and rose from the couch. He led the way to the hall and then he remembered something. "You don't have a jacket!"

"I don't need…"

"Don't be stupid, you would just catch a cold. You can borrow one of mine." And with those words he ran upstairs again, dug out a hoodie from his wardrobe and snatched his jacket from the floor were he tossed it last night,and then ran back down. Percy put the hoodie on and the jacket over that, and was it just Jacob's imagination but did he _sniff_ it?

He shook his head. No that couldn't be right. Why would he do that?

**Percy**

Percy thought that maybe he just got addicted to Jacob's smell. He knew it was weird but he couldn't help it. The jacket didn't have the scent of motor oil on it. More like trees and something he only felt when he was around Mrs. O'Leary. Dog. But the thing was that Percy hadn't seen any sign that Jacob owned a dog.

But strangely enough that didn't felt weird. No it just made him wonder where it came from. And if Jacob's skin would smell the same. _No, stop thinking that. He is a total stranger,_ he scolded himself. _He is not a _total_ stranger,_ his mind replied._ You know his name is Jacob Black. You know he is friendly. You know he loaned you his clothes and took you home to help you. You know he is very handsome._

Percy sighed and dug his hands in the pockets of the jacket. Jacob looked at him with curious eyes but he just shook his head. He would _not_ tell him what was going on in his head.

They walked in silence but it didn't feel uncomfortable. No rather the opposite. And _that _was the weirdest part. He felt so at ease around Jacob like he had known him for years instead of just a few hours.

"So… where're you from?" The sudden question startled Percy out of his own thoughts. "Uhm, New York?" He made it sound like a question instead of an answer.

Jacob chuckled. "Don't ask me, I don't know." Percy blushed. "Sorry. What about you? Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah. As long as I can remember."

"And you're just living with your dad?" Percy continued.

"Mhm. I have two sisters too but they are not living here. Rachel attend a university in Pullman and Rebecca is living in Hawaii. After my mother's death they just moved away and they are rarely home."

"Oh", Percy said because he didn't know what else he could say. A simple 'I'm sorry' didn't feel enough. So they went silent again.

"It was a long time ago, I barely remember her anymore." Jacob said after a while.

"But the feeling is still there isn't it? You can't just forget someone who dies. Especially if that person was someone close to you." Jacob watched him, surprised at his words.

Percy smiled sadly at him. "A few friends of mine died a while ago." He could feel the other boy's gaze on him but he just looked down at the ground. Faces flashed in his head. _Beckendorf, Silena, Luke. Leo. _And before that _Zoë and Bianca. _Even though he never knew Zoë or Bianca well, he still counted them as his friends.

He didn't look up until he heard the faint sound of waves crashing against land and smelled the salt from the sea.

The beach wasn't what he expected. It was shaped like a half moon and the sand didn't have the yellow color you thought of when you heard the word. It was more… bleached. Yeah bleached were a good word for it.

Driftwood were spread over the beach and Percy could see a small girl and a teenage boy wandering in the tide.

"Quil!" Jacob shouted and the boy turned around. He got the same colors as Jacob, black hair and tanned skin but then the similarities stopped. Jacob was taller and more muscular than this kid, even if he was bigger than Percy.

"Jacob!" A big smile lit up his face. "How's it going?"

"Ah, fine. Yesterday I met this guy" Jacob nudged him, "when I was out. Heard anything from Sam?" Quil smiled at Jacob's sudden change of subject and shook his head. "Don't think you can change the subject so easily Jacob. And don't you think you should introduce us?"

For some reason Jacob looked nervous so Percy took the initiative. "I'm Percy", he extended his hand with a bright smile.

"Quil", he said with a equally bright grin. "And this is Claire." Quil lifted up the girl on his shoulders and she laughed happily and grabbed his hair with her small hands.

"Nice to meet you." Percy watched Claire with a soft smile. Meanwhile he could see Quil and Jacob exchange glances and he guessed they had one of those silent conversations that he used to have with Annabeth.

After a while Quil cleared his throat. "I guess we should keep going. I don't want Claire to catch a cold or anything." His voice grew soft when he said her name and Percy guessed there was something more about it. They didn't look like siblings after all. "So, see you tonight Jacob?"

"Yeah. See you at Sam's."

They watched Quil walk away in silence. "What are you going to do tonight?"

Jacob flinched and Percy could tell he didn't want to talk about it. "Nothing", he answered a bit to fast. "We were just going to hang out."

"Am I allowed to come?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "No!" He nearly shouted. "No", he said in a calmer tone. "They are a little bit hostile against new people." Just as he said it Percy saw a familiar shape rise from the water and he quickly looked away so Jacob wouldn't see.

"It's alright. I think I will be able to entertain myself." A relieved smile spread over Jacob's face.

"Good. That's good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, chapter 4 done. Hope you like it :)**

**Dylan Sangster: **OMG thank you! I'm so glad you like it :D****

****llamaprincess13: I have updated the chapters now, hope it's better :)****

****(I read all the reviews even if I don't answer them here)****

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or Twilight I would be rich and I'm not so that should say something.**

**Jacob**

Jacob felt guilty when he left Percy completely alone that evening. Sure, Percy had told him it was fine but he still felt awful. But he had to talk to Sam about this.

The air was cold but he barely noticed. Sometimes high body temperature was great. He ran to Sam's house and when he slowed down outside he could hear laughing voices inside.

"Jacob!" A young voice greeted him.

"Seth", he smiled at the boy.

"Finally done with screwing your boyfriend are you?" Quil appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. A teasing smile on his lips.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Not my boyfriend. At least not yet", he added in a lower voice.

The whole room burst out laughing. "So you are _planning_ to?" Jacob squirmed a little.

"Um yeah, where's Sam?"

Paul jabbed a thumb in the direction of the window. "He's out checking something. Should be back soon though." As if to prove the truth in that statement, Sam burst through the door. He looked worried and absolutely _not_ in the mood of a little love chit-chat.

"There's something wrong in the woods", he said.

"We already knew that." Jared cut him off. "We felt it earlier today. There was this weird smell. Like something rotten mixed with smoke and salt."

Sam's frown deepened. "Yes. That's exactly what I smelled. We are going to scout the area in groups. Paul, Brady, you are coming with me. Jacob, you're taking Quil, Embry and Seth. Jared you lead the rest. Everybody clear?" All the werewolfs in the room nodded and followed Sam through the door.

_No time for telling them about my imprint here, _he sighed quietly. Well they would know soon in any case. In well rehearsed movements everybody stripped off their clothes and shifted. He remembered how it had been in the beginning. Embarrassing to be naked in front of others and to see_ others_ be naked.

But now he didn't even crooked an eyebrow at it. Funny how you could get used to the strangest things.

He started to run and his group followed his tail. Literally. He could feel the ground under his paws and the wind ruffling his fur and he couldn't think of something more relaxing. This was the part that made the whole being-a-shapeshifting-teenage-boy-with-aggression-problems bearable.

And of course all of these thoughts made him think back to another thing that came with the package deal. The imprint part. And he couldn't think about that without thinking about Percy.

_"Jacob!" _An outburst of surprised voices said in his head. If he would have a human face right now he would have grimaced. _"Have you imprinted?"_ Sam asked after a while, as always the first one to calm down.

_"Yeah."_

_"When and on who?" _Jacob actually had to think. It felt like he already had known Percy for weeks even when it was just for a day.

_"Earlier this morning. It was just a guy I picked up from the road. Never seen him before." _The rest of the pack listened at them without a sound.

Jacob could feel that Sam was about to ask more questions but then they ran into a area covered in a nasty smell. He felt the urge to vomit but forced it down. If he could stand the bloodsuckers smell then he could stand this.

**Percy**

Percy's feet was moving towards the woman standing on the beach. When Jacob had left, Percy told Billy he was going for a walk and then quickly headed for the beach again.

The woman would look like a regular Native American if it weren't for the slightly shifting appearance. "Lady Aphrodite", he greeted.

"Perseus! How nice of you to accompany me. It would have been awfully boring to sit here all alone." She said it like he was late for an appointment.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting my Lady." Aphrodite smiled at him. It creeped him out a little bit. Maybe because of the excited gleam in her eyes. Nothing that made Aphrodite _that _excited could be good for him.

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me or…?"

"Oh I think you know what I want." She smiled that eerie smile again and he suddenly felt like a lab rat. She studied him with an interest that wasn't normal for the gods and it made him feel uneasy.

After a few minutes in silence he understood that she wouldn't say anything if he didn't speak up first. "Hrm, I, I don't really understand what you mean so maybe you could tell me?"

"Oh Perseus", now she sounded like a mother who watched her child doing something stupid. "Didn't I promise you your love life would get interesting?" Percy froze. Was that the reason he ended up here in the first place? Was it Aphrodite who manipulated Zeus to zap him out of the sky right here? That didn't sound too unlikely actually.

"So it's your fault I'm stranded here without money, with no clothes, with monsters chasing my tail and no way to get back home. Just so you could start meddling in my love life again." He tried to keep his voice even but a bit of his anger seeped through.

"Little hero." Her voice was soft. "You were meant to fall in love here. I'm sorry for the hurt I have caused you throughout the years but trust me, it was for the best."

"THE BEST?" He shouted. It could probably be heard a long way but he couldn't find it in him to care. "You made me hurt my friends by making them fall in love with me. And I couldn't even see it. Calypso, Rachel, Nico. There are probably more people that I aren't aware of yet too. And then, THEN, you decided that 'Oh wouldn't it be fun to make him gay, now when he has this perfect relationship and is happy'."

Percy was practically screaming out his words in rage, if he had been calmer he might have been surprised that Aphrodite just stood there and listened at him.

When he stopped to breath she cut in. "Perseus I know you have no reason to believe me, but at least listen to what I have to say." He nodded cautiously, still mad.

"First of all, if you hadn't met Calypso that day you would have died from the explosion and the Titans would have crushed all the gods in the Second Titan War. And it was unfortunate that she had to fall in love with you to be able to leave Ogygia."

That didn't make him feel better.

"If you hadn't had Rachel crushing on you, you wouldn't have realized that you loved Annabeth. And Nico, well, he needed something to motivate him to keep on fighting. He would never have taken you to the River Styx or stood up against his father if he hadn't loved you. Not even taken the seven to the Doors of Death in the latest war."

Percy started to calm down and now he could see why it had to happen. But still! Why did the gods keep on messing up everyones lives? Couldn't they take care of their own business?

"And last, Annabeth." At this Percy's eyes narrowed. "You were a wonderful couple I have to admit that. And I didn't do anything to mess that up, believe my words. No the reason you started to feel attracted to guys is that you were meant for another being. Your other half."

Her eyes were filled with love and Percy couldn't for his life understand why. She must have seen the confused face he was making because she said:

"It is so rare, two soulmates finding each other. It is the most beautiful love there is. I wanted to make sure you found your mate. You deserve a happy life Perseus."

Okay, that was not what he had expected when he walked here. Yeah he was meeting with the goddess of love and it should have been predicable, but he had never in his wildest dreams thought she would tell him something like this. He wasn't prepared for it.

"I will leave you to your thoughts, son of Poseidon. I know I have given you a lot to think about. It was a pleasure talking to you." And with a last fond smile, she started to shine and he covered his eyes quickly. When he lowered his hand again she was gone.

Percy let out a long sigh. Another thing that would keep him up at night. Great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short chapter but this was really hard to write and I had no idea at all about what I wanted to do with it. Constructive critic is very welcome.**

**Matt: Can't argue with that**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.**

**Jacob**

Jacob and the rest of the pack had searched the whole stinking area. After a while, the rotten meat smell numbed his sense of smell and he could tell the others had the same problem.

The smell was thickest around the lake they found. When they looked closer they could see traces after a fight around it. Someone had been fighting, maybe for their life, here.

But the place they were now standing at, was a place Jacob remembered very well. He had been standing here last night. Last night when he found Percy. And he couldn't understand why Percy was connected to the fight scene at the lake. Sure he could feel the smell too, the salty smell that still was detectable in the air.

But he couldn't believe his Percy had anything to do with this. No he couldn't be. Right? And as if that wasn't enough, the others heard all of his thoughts and they started to get suspicious against his imprint.

They wouldn't do anything, it would be too painful for the him and it would slowly drain the whole pack, but he still felt his protective instincts kicking in and snarled at everyone who thought a bad word about Percy.

_"Calm down Jacob! You know we aren't going to hurt him. We just want to know how he is connected to all of this. Do you think you could ask him?" _Jacob hesitated with his answer. _"It would be much easier if we did it this way you know."_

Jacob sighed mentally. _"Fine I'll do it. But I'm not sure if he will tell me anything. Maybe if I show him who I am? Maybe he would trust me then." _He didn't say _'or be scared of me'._ They already knew the possibility was there. No need to point it out.

_"You have my permission. It's not like you could keep it from him anyway." _He felt relieved at Sam's words. Earlier when he thought about keeping his secret from Percy it had felt like a burning sword had been shoved down his throat.

Sam's black, furry head turned and he met Jacob's eyes. _"Go." _Jacob didn't bother asking anything else. He just ran.

.:.:.

It felt like hours before he saw his house again. Never had he felt so slow in his wolf form. It had to be because of Percy. He just wanted to be near him, see him. Touch him.

_Calm down Jacob. You don't wanna give him scars for life._ He snorted when he remembered what he was going to do later. _More than necessary._

He changed form and jogged the last bit to the house. When he walked through the building he couldn't see any sign of either Percy or his dad. It was kind of late after all.

He walked upstairs as quiet as he could. He didn't want to wake them up with any loud noise. If he wouldn't have been through the change, he would have tripped over his own feet or done something else equally clumsy.

A loud scream startled him and he almost tripped out of surprise. But after the first seconds of chock he hurried over to Percy's door where the scream came from. He burst through with the thought that someone was attacking, but the room was empty except the twisting shape in the bed.

Another scream escaped the body and with three long strides Jacob was beside him.

"Percy!" Jacob shook him roughly. "Wake up!" After another shake Jacob saw Percy's eyes open and they looked dazed, like he wasn't completely awake. And then he saw something glistening on his cheeks. Tears.

"Shh, Percy." He embraced Percy in a hug and could feel tremors spread through his own body.

"It's alright Percy. I'm here."

**Percy**

Percy was shaking violently and the pain was unbearable. He screamed in agony but he knew nobody could hear him. He had just witnessed Tartarus rip Annabeth's body apart like it was a sheet of paper. And he knew no one could save him now. Not in Tartarus.

But suddenly he heard someone yelling his name. The emotions in the voice swept him in a blanket of safety. And slowly, the poisonous air disappeared from his lungs and he could breath again. Tartarus became fuzzy and then, it was dark.

But he wasn't scared of it. No he could feel warmth around him and he melted into the surrounding arms.

"It's alright Percy. I'm here."

The person wiped away tears from his cheeks that he hadn't even been aware of. Percy turned a little so he could snuggle deeper into the hug. He buried his face in the other's chest - he was too short to reach the neck - and relaxed.

It was strange. He didn't even know who it was, but he had a hard time remembering when he felt this safe last time.

"Nightmare?" murmured the person in his hair and now Percy recognized him. _Jacob._ If he wasn't so comfortable and tired, he would probably be embarrassed. But right know he couldn't care less.

Percy just nodded in answer, too exhausted to say something. He could feel Jacob sit back until they both lay down on the bed, Percy on Jacob's chest.

His eyes dropped close and when Jacob's fingers started to caress his hair he started to drift away. A low hum filled his ears and it calmed him down even more.

Soon he was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I had at least three tests during this week and I didn't have the time to write much. But chapter 6 is finally done.**

**Katyannabet0222: I'm sorry! It's just hard to write when you just have a few ideas. But I will try to update more often :)**

**Matt: Yeah Hera is probably the worst. At least Aphrodite is nice to her own children. Most of the time.**

**And everyone else who reviewed, favorited and is following this story, a big THANK YOU, to you too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them now and I won't own them later. PJO and Twilight still belongs to Rick and Stephanie.**

**Jacob**

When Jacob woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the bed was small. Probably not the first thing anyone else would have thought of but when you were as tall as Jacob, you did.

But the second thing he observed made him forget all of that. Because he could feel another person's body heat against his body. And his nose was buried in said person's black hair, and he felt right at home.

Not in the common way because technically, he was at home. No he felt at home in this situation. This felt so right. With Percy - he had woken up enough to remember his name - this close. Under the night, they had turned around so Percy was now getting spooned by Jacob. Enveloped by his warmth.

Slowly his brain started to work again and he remembered Percy's nightmare last night. He wondered if Percy would talk about it when he woke up. But Jacob had more things on his mind. Like how he was going to tell Percy about him being a werewolf without making him terrified of him.

It would be hard, hell he had no idea about how he would do it. The only thing that came to mind was change in front of him but that felt, risky. What if he would run away? What if he never wanted to see him again?

Jacob wasn't sure he would be able to take that. His heart would doubtless shatter in a million pieces.

And right then, Percy started to stir. The smaller male moved around and came face to face with Jacob. Jacob's breath hitched.

Percy was even more beautiful this close and he couldn't find the strength in him to move away. So he just laid there, paralyzed, until Percy opened his unique eyes and met Jacob's brown ones. Strange enough, he didn't look horrified.

"Good morning." Percy said in a low voice. It startled Jacob out of his frozen state and he shuffled away a little, just so they wouldn't be as close. He was not sure he could keep himself from doing anything that would ruin any chance he could have with said male.

He cleared his throat. "Good morning. Slept well the rest of the night?"

Percy nodded and smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah, thanks for staying. It's always easier to sleep when somebody else is there."

"No problem." _'Do you want me to tonight too?' _was what he didn't say. It would weird Percy out. "Umm, you hungry? I think dad is awake already. "

Percy's stomach grumbled in answer and he smiled sheepishly. "I guess that answers the question."

Jacob smiled and scrambled off the bed. He didn't know if the green eyed male would appreciate if he stayed close like they had been when he woke up, but he wasn't going to figure it out right now. Maybe, if Percy accepted who Jacob truly was, maybe he would ask. Tell him all about the life of a shapeshifter. Tell him about his feelings.

But not now. Soon, but not now. He still had the chance to look at Percy, and not see any trace of fear in his eyes. He hoped that it wouldn't change. That Percy was going to understand and see the truth. But that was the only thing he could do.

Hope.

**Percy**

Percy had to admit, he was a little bit embarrassed now when he was fully awake. It had felt so right to be held by the older teenager, all his fears burying under the heat Jacob radiated. But still embarrassing.

To know that you freaked out in front of an unknown - and extremely handsome - guy in the middle of the night was _not_ on his to-do list. But he was also surprised. Because Jacob had stayed. Why had he? Maybe he had been exhausted and fallen asleep while he comforted Percy?

He would never know. Unless he asked. And he would absolutely _not_ ask why. That was another thing he didn't want to write on his things-I-have-done-in-my-life list.

Better to keep quiet and watch from a distance. Or, in this case, watch from five feet away without telling him about his feelings. Yeah, that would work. For now.

If Percy knew himself right though, he would probably blurt it out sooner or later because he was no good at keeping things for himself. Something that made him terrible at throwing a surprise party at someones birthday or, just about everything that contained the keep-it-secret part. If it was a life and death situation, then he could but otherwise?

Nope, everything flowed out of him like a waterfall in time and unfortunately, his friends knew how to use it against him. To his annoyance.

And now, when Jacob had decided to sit down opposite Percy, Percy felt the urge to just tell him everything. To keep himself from saying something he would regret, he sat silent at the table instead, twisting his hands and biting his lower lip.

Jacob looked nervous as well, he wondered why the brown eyed teen was so quiet when he had talked just fine yesterday. But of course, Jacob probably wondered why Percy was silent too.

"Hrm, eh thank you for you know, staying with me last night." Jacob jerked his head up at the sudden silence breaker.

"No problem." The brown eyes turned warmer and now they had almost the same color as melting chocolate. It was hard to not turn into a giant, human shaped, jelly blob.

"Um. Are you doing anything special today? 'Cause you know, I don't know what to do around here and it would be extremely boring to just sit here and…"

"Hey, you're rambling." A smile as warm as the sun was fired in his direction. "And no, I don't have anything planned for today. Except the thing that I have to show you." Jacob added under his breath, clearly not thinking Percy could've heard it.

"When will you do it?"

"I just said I didn't have any plans." He answered in confusion.

"And then you said you had something to show me." Percy grinned at the doe-eyed look Jacob was giving him. "Yes I heard."

The air seemed to go out of the other boy as he sank in his chair. Percy couldn't help but wonder what Jacob wanted to show him that could make him look so sad.

"I guess it's best to get it over with. When you are done I'm outside." And with those words he left the kitchen with his unfinished breakfast still on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry the updates are taking longer time. It's just that I have no ****inspiration and the tsunami of finals are finally over (almost) and I will try to sit down and write. So don't be surprised if the next update take a little longer. I'm not really happy with this chapter, it felt very rushed but I hope the next will be better.**

**Monkey dragon: *gasp while clutching throat* NO DON'T TAKE MY HEAD!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the plot.**

**Jacob**

Jacob thought he was going to explode of nervousness. He hadn't planned to do this for another couple of hours, but it was just his luck that Percy heard him.

So he had to think about how he would show him in the best way. Maybe he could just change in front of him? No there was that part when he had to be naked, unless he wanted his clothes to be ripped apart again of course.

But, he could change now and then when Percy came out, he would have to do something so Percy understood it was him. That was actually the best option he could think of.

He stripped quickly out of his clothes and changed. Red-brown fur sprouted out of his skin and his bones grew to fit his new body. In a matter of seconds, he stood there on all fours. He could hear Paul and Leah bickering. They were probably the ones who had guard-duty.

He greeted them but then they left him alone, hearing what he was going to do. He appreciated to be left alone.

He paced back and forward restlessly, at the same time dreading the moment Percy would walk out but also wanting him to come out as soon as possible. He couldn't place the feeling.

And then Percy appeared in the doorway. His eyes locked on Jacob immediately and his right hand sneaked into his jeans pocket and picked out a ballpoint pen. Jacob was frozen in place and couldn't look away from Percy's face expression. He looked dangerous, like he could kill him without a second thought.

Jacob laid down on the ground to show he wasn't a threat and Percy relaxed visibly. But he was still on his alert, his eyes scanned the surrounding area and kept track of Jacob as well.

"Who are you?" Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. Had he just _talked _to him? Did he know?

"I said, who are you?" Percy growled when he didn't get any answer.

Jacob whined. He had never felt scared of a normal human. Why would he when he hunted vampires? But now, he felt like Percy was going to kill him with that ballpoint pen he held in his hand if he didn't answered his question.

A part of his mind laughed at that. Brought to death by pen. That was what everyone would want on their gravestone, he thought sarcastically. But the rest of his mind was to focused on Percy to think about such things.

Okay, maybe it was time to change form. Otherwise Percy would actually attack him. He forced away the anger that changed him in the beginning and felt his human form come back. _I hope he doesn't kill me before I can explain._

**Percy**

Percy stared at the enormous wolf. It didn't look like a regular monster but he knew from experience that that wasn't something to go after. It could be a werewolf, but it didn't look like it belonged to Lycaon's pack and he didn't think it belonged in Lupa's pack either.

And somethingstrange was that the wolf was lying on its stomach and _whining_. No monster in its right mind would _ever_ whine. Except Mrs. O'Leary. But she was a nice monster so she didn't count.

But then something even more strange occurred. Its skin began to stretch out and in a moment a human had taken the wolf's place. A human Percy had begun to feel very comfortable around. Jacob.

A very naked Jacob. And spite the situation, Percy blushed because, who wouldn't when someone with a body as amazing as Jacob's was standing in front of them. He shook his head and tried to put his thoughts together again.

"What are you?" he asked, calm even when he wasn't.

"I'm a werewolf, shapeshifter. Take your pick." He looked like he was prepared to start running. Like he was afraid of what Percy could do. _He should be._

"I, I had to show you." Jacob started to talk again. "Oh god this is going to sound strange but, I love you Percy." Sea green eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected _that._

"What?" He managed to choke out.

"Listen Percy, I will explain everything you want to know, but I would be grateful if I could put some clothes on. We can talk inside." Brown eyes watched him closely, waited for a response. So Percy did something extremely stupid. He nodded.

"Okay, explain." Percy turned to face Jacob when they both had walked into the living room. "You said you loved me."

Jacob smiled. "Of course _that's_ what you think is important." When Percy just continued to stare he started to talk.

He talked about how this _changing_ happens, things that they can do because of it (fast healing, run fast etc.), what they do with their power (hunt vampires that sounded like some sort of empousai) and the in Percy's opinion most important thing, about the imprint.

When the shapeshifter told him how it worked, Percy wasn't surprised. Okay, he had to admit, he was surprised but did you really expect him not to freak out when he discovered someone was in _love_ with him? After two days of knowing the guy?

But when he thought about it, it wasn't weird after all. Now the visit from Aphrodite made sense even though he was still angry at her. She did care about him in some strange sort of way. And it fitted into the Greek myth of men he had heard of, who were divided into two when they intended to storm Olympus, doomed to forever seek their other half.

Yes Percy believed him, and was surprised when he realized he wouldn't go away unless he had to. He had liked the two days he had spent here. This was probably the happiest he had been after the war. Jacob felt safe and Percy didn't want to leave.

When Jacob was finished, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Percy had no idea what to say. So he just settled for something random like always.

"So. You're a werewolf?" Okay that was really stupid, even for him. Normally he wasn't stupid, it was just that he never knew what to say or do in some situations.

"Mhm."

Percy nodded and said, "Cool", like it was something completely normal. If he wasn't a demigod he would have freaked out. Jacob looked like he had the same thoughts because he watched Percy closely.

"I guess." He said uncertainly.

A smirk crept up onto Percy lips. "I wont freak out you know. I am a little surprised but I'm not like, scared of you."

He could see Jacob wasn't convinced. "So Sam and Quil", the shapeshifter straightened in his chair when he mentioned their names, "they are werewolfs too, right?"

He laughed at the gapping mouth. "How did you know?" Percy laughed again.

"Oh just a guess by your reaction yesterday when I asked if I could come to your meeting." Wide eyes just continued to stare at him and he chuckled. It was nice to figure something out by himself for once.

"Can I meet the rest of them?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Again I'm sorry it's taking such a time for me to update, even though I warned you. I have no idea why it's so hard to write this but I hope it will get easier later. Either way, here's chapter 8 just for you :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews and everyone who favorite'd and follows this story, you make my day**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the author to PJO or Twilight**

**Jacob**

Jacob was tiptoeing around Percy for two more days before Percy cornered him and told him to stop the fuss, that he wasn't scared and if he didn't stop he would lock their wrists together with handcuffs so he wouldn't be able to get away.

But he couldn't stop to worry even if he knew it was ridiculous after all of Percy's reassuring. Because it was to good to be true and Jacob had bad experiences of that sort of things. One example needed. Bella.

She had been his first crush and he had slowly started to make her notice him, but then that bloodsucker came back and she just welcomed him with open arms. This felt somehow similar.

Okay he knew this wasn't like that at all because he never felt like this for Bella, but the part where it was too good to continue was the same.

So he wasn't really prepared when something cold clicked locked around his wrist. He gaped at the sight of the handcuff with a chain binding it together with its partner. His eyes travelled from the tanned wrist to the equally tanned face and green eyes peered at him mischievously through black bangs.

"I told you what the results would be if you continued with your behavior." Percy said with a smirk. "And don't even think about getting away from me, if you do I will just hunt you down and force you to carry me around on your back at all times."

"Where did you get the handcuffs?" He asked confused, not really taking in Percy's words.

Percy chuckled. "Found them in my room. Billy's friend is a cop right? I guess they're his." Then he smiled deviously. "If they're not yours? Maybe from some kinky get together with the pack."

Jacob tackled him at that and they landed on the floor with a thud but Percy just laughed and tried to roll around so he would be able to straddle his waist, but Jacob was to strong and he remained on top.

And suddenly he saw just how beautiful Percy truly was, with his face lit up by laughter and his unruly hair sticking out in all directions. He couldn't look away from the breathtaking sight. When Percy's laugh had been reduced to puffs of breath, he looked up at Jacob through his eyelashes and then, their lips met.

It was incredible soft and didn't last for more than three seconds, but Jacob's breathing was still uneven. He gazed down at Percy who had a happy smile on his lips.

"That was a little unexpected." Jacob breathed out.

"Is it? What did you expect?"

"Um, maybe you continue to express all the dirty thoughts of yours?" He answered unsure at first but he ended the sentence with a mocking smirk.

"Uh, way to ruin the moment." Percy shook his head disappointedly but Jacob could still see his smile.

"It's your fault. You asked the question."

Percy shook his head again. "Get off me", he said with playfully annoyance and pushed at Jacob's chest. He rolled to the side but couldn't move further away because of the handcuffs.

"If I promise I wont try to avoid you for your own good, could you lock these up?"

The green-eyed teenager scrunched his face up like he thought really hard about it but then his eyes twinkled and a mischievous grin appeared. "No. This way you _have_ to take me with you to the meeting tonight. And I kind of like to be close to you."

Jacob's mouth falls open. "It's not _that _surprising Jacob." Percy rolls his eyes. "Why would I stay here if I didn't? And more importantly, why would I _kiss _you id I didn't like you?"

He has to admit that Percy has a point. He smiles sheepishly in answer and a sigh escapes from Percy's mouth, but Jacob can tell it's because he is so oblivious because Percy's lips turns upwards in the corners. Like he tries to hide his amusement.

"Come on, we better eat something before we have to go." Jacob follows Percy into the kitchen and they sat down to eat. But soon did they discover that it wasn't so easy to do so with one of your hands bound to another. The dinner ended in a mess.

**Percy**

Percy was kind of nervous when it was time to go. He tried to act confident so Jacob wouldn't change his mind. Because he _had_ to meet the other so-called werewolves. Personally, Percy didn't like to describe Jacob as a werewolf. Not if he compered to the monsters he had met previously.

No he had decided shape-changer was a better word. And now he was going to meet the others in just a few minutes and they had no idea he would come.

His body went rigid. What if they attacked him? He was almost sure he would be able to take down one or two at a time but sixteen testosterone high shape-changers?

Yeah, good idea Percy, really!

Jacob slowed down beside him when he discovered that Percy wasn't paying attention to where he was walking.

"Hey, Percy! Are you alright? You almost walked off the road."

"Yeah, was just thinking." The shapeshifter watched him anxiously, like he was going to faint any moment. "I'm fine!" Percy said with more power when he still felt the brown eyes gazing at him.

They continued their walk in silence after that. Percy thought about how quickly he became comfortable with Jacob. It had just been a few days and he already felt safe around the other male. Maybe it was because Jacob didn't pry into his life.

Okay maybe it wasn't fair to keep Jacob unknowing about Percy being a demigod, but it wasn't so easy. He couldn't just tell him the Greek gods and goddesses was alive and that he was a demigod. He needed proof. It didn't really feel like his waterpower's and Riptide cut it.

Or maybe he was just scared and tried to come up with excuses. But why would he? It wasn't like Jacob would think he was crazy, right? Because if you were able to turn into a huge wolf whenever you got angry you wouldn't have the option to judge.

After this. He would tell him after this meeting, the demigod decided.

He had been so caught up in his musings so he hadn't noticed that they already was at Sam's house. But then Jacob took hold of the hand that were locked together with his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You ready?"

A nod was his answer. "Yeah lets do this."


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say that you are all amazing! You make me smile with your reviews. Thank you for them :) **

**And I read all of your reviews even if I don't answer them all. Also, is there something you want to happen, please review. It could help me update faster.**

**Matt: I don't really know. If it works with the plot, maybe one or two**

**Disclaimer: I'm neither a man nor old enough to be called a woman so I can't possible own either of these series.**

**Jacob**

To say that the pack was surprised by Percy's presence was an understatement. They had probably expected him to bring Percy some time if his revealing went right, but maybe not without telling them.

When Jacob walked inside with the slender male still clutching his hand, Sam, Paul and Embry burst out of their chairs with surprised exclamations. Seth bounced up on his feet as well but he just looked excited. The eyes of others widened until Jacob was sure they would pop out. It was a comical sight and he would have laughed if he couldn't feel Percy's nervousness radiate out from him in waves.

"Jacob, you want to stay for dinner?" Emily called out before she turned around. Her only reaction at Percy was a quirk at her brows which made her scars scrunch together. "You're friend are welcome to eat here too, if he will be able to get any with all these pigs around."

That made everyone snap out of their frozen states. "Hey!" Emily just smiled fondly at them.

Percy chuckled behind him and suddenly all attention was back at him again. He squirmed uncomfortably but didn't try to hide behind Jacob's bigger frame. No he took a deep breath and stepped up so he stood right beside the brown eyed boy.

"Hi." He waved awkwardly at the pack and Jacob couldn't keep himself from laughing. He was so adorable!

"So Jacob, you told him?" Embry stepped forward and eyed Percy curiously.

"Told me? What should he have told me?" Percy said innocently.

"You haven't… and you still took him… Jacob!" Sam glared at him but Jacob just smiled sheepishly.

"What's that?" When Jacob turned his gaze to Paul he saw what he was watching. Percy had noticed it too. But instead of being flustered, he laughed.

He raised their linked arms so everyone would see. "Well I had to do something so Jacob here," he bumped Jacob's shoulder at that," wouldn't run away from me after he told me that he is a werewolf." There was a short silence without any sound before the whole pack burst out laughing.

"I would never have thought you were a worrier, Jacob!" Jared choked out between laugh attacks. Jacob pouted.

"I'm not! How would you have reacted if someone nearly attacked you and then suddenly, everything is just fine?"

"I didn't attack you!"

"I said nearly." Percy's face scrunched up in a fake, grumpy expression.

They calmed down after a few more minutes and everyone sat down for dinner. Emily was smiling warmly at them and Seth was babbling away with Percy, energetic like always. Percy didn't seem to mind though. He was laughing a lot and he was so beautiful Jacob felt almost breathless.

The dinner was going great and of course, that meant something bad was going to happen. Because if it didn't, his name wouldn't be Jacob Black. And, he was right.

In a flash that was so bright everyone had to turn away their faces, their comfortable little dinner became a ticking bomb of werewolfs ready to change.

When the light disappeared and they looked back, they were met by a guy the same age as them with sandy hair. He grinned at them, completely oblivious to the danger he was in.

"What are you doing here, Lord Apollo?" The guy turned to Percy and his grin grew.

"Well I'm here to talk to you, obliviously!"

**Percy**

Percy sighed. Of course he couldn't be left alone. It wasn't enough with Aphrodite, no, someone else had to come too. He guessed it could've been worse. If he had been unlucky, someone like Ares or Hera could've appeared.

"What do you want this time, sir? And, I thought Zeus banished you after the war." Apollo made a grimace.

"Well, yeah, he did, but just from Olympus. I can visit you as often as I wish", he said with a suggestive voice and a wink.

"No offense, and I'm pretty sure you already knew, but I'm in a relationship now." Percy said and suddenly remembered their audience. The shape-changers listened in on the conversation with disbelieving eyes. Percy wondered if they had already seen the connection.

"Percy!" Apollo whined. "If I can't flirt with you, then which good looking demigod should I advance on?" A pout appeared on his face. It was kind of cute and he would've given in if he didn't know Apollo was actually several thousand years old.

"I don't now, sir. Maybe you could do something else like visit your…"

"Oh, I got a haiku coming!" Percy groaned at the god's interruption. Not another one of Apollo's terrible haikus!

"_No flirting for me_

_Percy got a boyfriend_

_That is not awesome"_

Apollo said and Percy rolled his eyes. What was wrong with him? It wasn't like Percy had said yes to his proposal of laid _before_ he got a boyfriend. Why would he now?

"Who the hell are you and why are you speaking like that to Percy?" Sam asked, his voice almost a growl.

"Who I am little monster? Shouldn't you now who I am, you who are cursed by my sister?" Apollo's voice was dangerously close to that 'I-am-going-to-kill-you-puny-mortal' tone the gods got when someone was disrespectful against them.

"Calm down guys, it's alright. Um, maybe I should introduce you. Okay, my Lord, this is my boyfriend Jacob", Percy pointed at the tense boy beside him, "and this is his pack." He gestured at the rest of them.

"Uh, and this is, Lord Apollo. God of Music, Art, Poetry, Archery, Plague, Medicine, Sun, Light, Knowledge and Civic order. Wow that is a long title you have, sir." He got a little bit nervous when no one said anything after his introductions.

Apollo eyed the pack with barely concealed disgust while the shape-shifters looked back with visible hostility. Percy could feel Jacob's body tremble with anger. If he didn't calm down soon he would explode right here.

"_Jacob", _he whispered. "Calm down. If you can't, then maybe we should go outside for a while?" A stiff nod answered him so he stood up. "Excuse me, Lord Apollo, but I have to go. But could I ask for a favor before I leave?"

The easy grin was back on Apollo's face when he looked back at Percy. "Anything for you Percy!"

"Could you _please _tell the rest of the gods to leave me alone? I rather spend some time with my boyfriend than go on quests!" With those words he walked out of the room, dragging Jacob after him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry about last chapter. I changed the haiku but then gave me a really good idea so I changed it back and I'm so sorry if some of you read it and don't have a clue about what I am talking about right now! But it was just the second line. It should be '_Percy got a boyfriend' _with six syllables.**

**Anyway, here comes an extra long chapter for you, just because it's Christmas soon :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

**Jacob**

Jacob and Percy walked in silence. Jacob because he couldn't really comprehend the things he just seen and Percy… Well he didn't know why Percy was quiet. Maybe he was giving him some space? Or maybe he was thinking about what the guy, _Apollo,_ had told him.

If Jacob understood it right, Apollo had been hitting on Percy for some time. He didn't like it. Even though he knew it didn't matter because Percy was together with him and not Apollo, he felt jealous.

Because what did he have against a god? Sure Percy chose him _now_, but that didn't mean he wouldn't leave him later when he got tired of him.

"Stop!" He flinched at Percy's sudden outburst.

"With what?"

"You are second-guessing yourself. You are thinking that I will leave you for him or some other god." How could Percy know what he had been thinking?

"I want you to know that that wont happen. I know the gods, alright. I'm a _son_ of a god, for Zeus sake! I know how they are and trust me when I'm saying that they're _not _faithful. I'm very happy that I found you and I have not intended to screw this up!"

Jacob was a little surprised by Percy's rant but he could see his point. But that also brought up another question.

"You said your a son to a god. Which one?"

"Poseidon", Percy answered after a little hesitation.

"Poseidon. He is kind of important, isn't he?"

Percy laughed at that. "You could say that. He is god of the oceans, seas, destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes and storms. He is also one of the Big Three."

Jacob stared at Percy in amazement while he remembered more and more about the gods Percy told him about. "So you are basically a prince? A sea prince. How could I be so lucky to catch the attention of a royal?" Jacob joked.

Percy rolled his eyes at him but he couldn't contain a chuckle. "I'm not exactly a royal you know. My brother is the heir of the throne and is also immortal. I am not, neither do I want to be one. Actually I turned down the offer once."

"They asked you if you wanted to be a god and you said no? Why would you do that?" Jacob was really puzzled. Why would someone not want to be a god? To live forever without having to drink blood or turn into a giant wolf, that didn't sound like something you would turn down.

"I didn't want to leave my mom. Or my friends. And, at the moment I was really in love with this girl and I knew we wouldn't have a chance if I was a god so… Anyway instead of godhood I wished that the gods would claim their children instead of ignoring most of them."

Who was this amazing person Jacob had fallen in love with? He could barely believe someone this unselfish existed. He wasn't so sure he would have rejected godhood in favor for others. No, Percy was a one-of-a-kind and Jacob was sure he would never find someone like him again.

He stopped and kissed Percy right on the mouth, just to tell him what he couldn't express in words. Percy blushed but didn't back away. His unbound hand snaked its way around Percy's waist and he smiled into the kiss.

**Seth**

Seth was the only one in the room who wasn't fuming with anger, so he decided to talk.

"The second line in your haiku had only six syllables you know." He said to the now revealed god. Apollo looked at him with his sky-blue eyes.

"Did it? Hm, I thought I got it right this time. Well, I'm still awesome." He grinned. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Oh come on! I didn't even have time to talk to Percy properly!" The thunder rumbled again, louder this time. "Alright, alright. He is always so grumpy", he grumbled under his breath. "Ah, I guess I have to tell you to look away", and then he disappeared in a bright flash.

The werewolfs almost hadn't time to cover their eyes.

"Okay, somebody else who think Percy has a lot to explain?" Leah snarled.

"You got that right. Who the hell was that? 'Cause I don't believe that shit about him being a god!" Paul said, shaking from the effort of staying human.

Strangely enough, Seth believed what Percy had said earlier. He didn't seem like that kind of person who would lie about something important. And then there was the fact that this guy appeared and disappeared in a matter of seconds and without using the door.

"I don't think they will come back before they have talked about this. Percy_ is_ Jacob's boyfriend after all." Jared was the only one who slowly calmed down.

Seth wondered why he was so calm. He hadn't even started to shake nor had he been angry. Maybe it was because he accepted the vampires. He and Edward had become, not friends but almost. At least he didn't _hate_ them anymore. Maybe he had become better at accepting other things too.

The thought of the vampires brought him an idea. "What if the Cullens know something about this! They have lived a long time after all." His suggestion made everyone stare at him. He understood that none of them liked the vampires like he did, but come on! It was a good idea.

"Seth, we don't talk to bloodsuckers. You know that." He sighed. Leah with her big sister attitude. She always thought she knew best, even when she didn't.

"I could. I mean, it would be kind of idiotic if we didn't ask them just because we don't like them. They could know something important about this." He watched Sam's face, aware of the fact that if he didn't want Seth to go, he could just forbid him to.

A tired sigh was the answer that came. "Alright Seth, but you can't go alone. Bring Jacob with you. You could take Percy with you at the same time, make him tell them his story. They will know if he is lying after all."

"You can't be serious! I wont let you send my little brother to those bloodsucking animals!"

"Leah!" Sam barked. "You will not go against this, do you hear me? I don't like this more than you do, but Seth is right. It would be foolish to ignore the fact that they have lived for _centuries, _and have a lot more knowledge than we do! And as I said before, Jacob will go with him."

Sam used his alpa-voice. Leah couldn't go against his orders. "Seth, when they come back, you will drive there as soon as possible. Tell me everything that is said later." Seth nodded and left the room.

A wide grin spread over his lips. Finally he was going to meet Edward again!

**Percy**

Percy felt like he was walking on clouds. He couldn't remember when he felt this happy last. Maybe right after the Second Titan War with Annabeth. Or the feast in New Rome after they had beaten Polybotes' army.

He hoped he was allowed to stay like this. He didn't need anymore wars or quests. Percy wanted to finally live a somewhat normal life with school and Jacob.

They was on their way back to Sam's house now. Percy was almost sure Apollo would've gone away now.

'I wonder where he live now', he thought. 'Now when he can't go back to Olympus.'

"It looks like Seth has been waiting for us!" Percy was jerked out of his own thoughts by Jacob's voice. He turned his gaze towards the house and Jacob was right. Seth was walking against them with a expectantly face expression.

"Hey Seth! Is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah, Apollo disappeared almost right after you had gone away. They are still a little… unstable… in there so I thought it would be best if you didn't went inside. Also, Sam said we are going to see the Cullens."

Jacob stiffened at the name. Percy searched his mind for the name but he couldn't find it. He thought Jacob had told him it, but now it was lost. Not that he was any good at remembering things in normal cases either.

"Do I have to go?" Seth rolled his eyes. Percy did the same, Jacob was such a child right now.

"Gee Jacob, you sound like a five-year old. And yes, he said that you had to go, he wanted Percy to go too. If that's alright?" Seth turned his brown eyes to Percy.

Percy smiled at him. "Of course I follow. But can't we do that tomorrow. It's a little late, isn't it?" Seth looked around like he was surprised.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Wait here, I'm going to ask Sam." He ran back inside and after just a few minutes he returned. "He agreed that it's probably better to visit them tomorrow."

"We will pick you up at ten then?"

"Yeah, see you then!"

.:.:.

"Do you think you could unlock these now?" Percy smiled mischievously at Jacob's question.

"And why, should I do that? Maybe I want you to be close."

Jacob sighed theatrically. "Well then, I guess I don't have another choice than to let you sleep in my bed." Then he succeeded in lifting Percy (who squeaked, even if he tried to deny it later) up bridal style even if it was uncomfortable with their hands locked together.

"Could you open the door for me?" Percy laid his free arm over his chest and huffed. "Pretty please…" Jacob looked at him with puppy eyes and Percy gave in. It was too hard to withstand when he was so adorable.

Jacob went into the room sideways so Percy wouldn't bump his head, and was put down on the big mattress that covered the floor. That was basically the only thing in the room.

"Wow. How long did it take you to furnish this?" He mocked.

"Shut up!" The shapeshifter punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I need a big bed otherwise I wont fit. And believe me when I say that it's _not_ comfortable with a too-small bed." Percy laughed. "Could you take these off now, please. I want to change my shirt."

"You are no fun!" He whined.

"Percy!"

"Okay then." He got a smile in reward for his obedience.

Then they proceeded to change to pajamas and crawl under the quilt. Jacob threw an arm around Percy's waist, but he didn't mind in the slightest. No, he could defiantly get used to this warmth and closeness.

"I love you, Percy." Jacob said and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"Thank you", he answered because he wasn't ready to say them back. He wanted to mean them when he said the words. Fortunately, Jacob seemed to understand exactly what he was thinking, 'cause he smiled gently at him.

"When you're ready." Was all that he said in response, and Percy felt like he just won the lottery. Could someone this amazing really exist?

**Edward**

Edward was trying to ignore the poking thoughts of his siblings. But today, they refused to be pushed away. With a irritated sigh, he got up from the piano and glided over to where Alice sat.

Suddenly a picture materialized in his mind. At first, it just showed a lonely human with black hair, standing in front of their house. Then, Carlisle joined him along with the rest of the family. And then, a big rust-colored wolf and a smaller sandy one came into the picture.

Beside him, Alice gasped and Edward would've done the same if he wasn't so focused on what was happening. Because in a flash, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie attacked.

But the human didn't back down. No instead he rolled to the side and avoided getting hit, and now he was carrying a bronze sword. He turned around and was now facing Edward in the vision. His bright green eyes froze him in place.

And for the first time in a long time, Edward was scared for his own life.


	11. Chapter 11

**This took a longer time to get out than the rest but I had absolutely _no _inspiration. So please come with suggestions because I don't really know how I will continue this story. And I don't know how long time it will take before the next update but I hope not too long. Anyway, thank you everyone who is reading this, and Happy ****New Year! :)**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't matter how much I want to own these books, I still don't**

**Jacob**

Jacob was in a shitty mood. The day was warm and nice with the sun shining and Percy was smiling at him. It should have been a good day if it weren't for the fact that he had to meet the Cullens today. And Jacob hated the Cullens.

They were coldblooded killers, smelled like rotten flesh - that sweet, disgusting smell - and most importantly, one of them was going to turn Bella to one of them.

No, Jacob did not look forward to this. Especially since Percy was coming with him. He didn't want the demigod to be in danger and he wouldn't exactly be safe if he came with Jacob. But Percy refused to stay behind. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

At the moment, they were waiting for Seth outside his house. Jacob was starting to get impatient and Percy squirmed in his seat.

"Okay, maybe I should go and get him", Percy suggested after a few more minutes of waiting. "He could've overslept or something." Percy stepped out of the car and made his way over to the front door.

He was just going to knock when the door burst open and hit him right in the face. Percy fell backwards and Jacob was barley aware of any movement he made before he was at his side.

"Oh my god Percy, I'm so sorry! I didn't now you were there!" Seth cried out.

"Percy! Percy, are you alright?" Jacob said while he tried to ignore Seth. It was his fault Percy was on the ground after all.

"I'm fine Jacob!" Was the reply even if it was a bit muffled by his hands. "Stop worrying like a mother hen. I have been through worse."

Jacob's lips thinned when he thought of the things Percy told him about his life. And more important, the things he didn't told him about. Because he was sure Percy was hiding the parts where he got the most hurt. Jacob didn't like that at all.

"Come on", Percy grabbed Seth's outstretched hand and stood up. "We were going going to a meeting wasn't we?" And then he proceeded to walk away.

He didn't sway and his hands dropped from his face. And when he turned around, it was just a thin line of blood trickling down from his left nostril.

**Percy**

Percy grew tired over Jacob's fussing while they rode the car. He was checking with him all the time and in the end Percy snapped at him.

"I'm fine! Stop acting like a worrying mother. Not even my own mother worry this much for a little scratch and she has to handle worse injuries. So could you please just stop!"

The car went quiet. Seth was looked like he was trying to pretend he was somewhere else and Jacob just stared at the road. His hands tightened their hold on the wheel.

Percy sighed frustratedly and drew his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. It's just… I have been through worse than this. Much worse. This doesn't feel like a big deal, that's all."

Jacob's hands were turning back to their normal color. "I don't like you getting hurt." He said in a hushed voice. "I hate the thought of you hurt too. I don't want you in pain Percy!"

Jacob was shivering and Percy laid a hand on his arm for comfort. "If it makes you feel any better, I would've probably reacted exactly the same if you were hurt. Even if you have this, super healing, thing."

Jacob smiled. "It does make me feel better."

**Seth**

Seth tried to not listen on the conversation in the front seat, but it was hard not to. Not his fault. You try not to listen in on someone who is sitting in the same car as yourself.

He hoped it wouldn't be like this to often. Seth liked Percy. He was as energetic as Seth himself and Percy actually looked interested when he talked. Most of the others just faked interest or ignored him until he stopped.

So he really hoped Percy wouldn't leave.

"We are here!" Exclaimed Jacob and Seth focused on the coming meeting instead. He couldn't be distracted when he was going to meet vampires. He liked Edward but he was still wary about the others. And he didn't know how they would react on Percy either.

"Seth, I think we should change. Just in case something happens." Jacob's brown eyes met his in the rearview mirror. Seth nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, that's probably best."

"Could you stay here Percy? I don't know how they will react to you and I don't wanna risk something. Please!" Jacob sounded really vulnerable and defenseless when he begged. How could Percy even win an argument with him? Seth had never succeeded.

"Fine, I wait. But you know I can take care of myself, right?" Percy huffed.

"I know. Come on, Seth. The less time we leave Percy alone, the less time he have to make something stupid", he said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey!"

Jacob laughed and Seth followed him to some trees nearby. It didn't take long for them both to change but when they returned to the car, all the Cullens were standing on their porch and Percy was scowling at them.

Edward's eyes flickered to Jacob and Seth when they joined Percy but the rest f the family concentrated on the demigod.

With a growl, three of them attacked. They moved so fast and so unexpected, the both werewolfs hadn't time to react. But strange enough, Percy succeeded in rolling to the side and when he raised from the ground, he was holding a bronze sword in a battle ready stance.

Another growl was heard and this time Seth was prepared and locked his jaws around something solid. He heard a triumph growl from Jacob when he bit down in stone-hard flesh. He threw a quick look around him to see where Percy were, and froze.

Percy was whirling around, avoiding Rosalie's attacks and slashing with his sword. And suddenly, a pained scream escaped her throat and her left arm landed on the ground with a thud. Percy growled at her.

Everyone froze at her scream and Percy glared at them. "If you try to attack me again, something much more important than a arm will be cut of." He said and back away from the arm that was twitching in front of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I just have to say that you are truly the best. Thank you for all your ideas, they have helped me a lot :) And OMG 69 reviews! I can't even say how happy I am right now so I ****won't. Hope you like this!**

**Edward**

It was kind of a chock to see Rosalie's arm moving around on the ground. Not that Edward hadn't seen it before, he had been the one to tear Victoria apart after all. No it was the fact that the boy had cut of her arm with a _sword_. Weapons did usually not make any damage, so this had to be something special.

"_What the hell just happened!_" Jacob's thought hit him like a fist in the face. Well, if he was hit by another vampire's fist.

"I don't know, Jacob. Why don't you ask the boy?" Edward answered.

The boy met his searching eyes with his sea green ones. They sustained cold fury and Edward flinched involuntary. Okay what was up with this human?

"Why don't you ask me myself, Sparkles?" The boy asked with a venomous tone. Edward crooked an eyebrow.

"Sparkles?"

A dark smirk appeared when he answered. "Well", he drawled, "Jacob told me you sparkle in the sun…"

"You know, we could kill you in a matter of seconds." This was followed by a growl from Jacob. No surprise there, he had never been good at talking.

"And if you haven't noticed, I could easily kill you too. Are we done with the threatening now? I get kinda bored by it."

Edward could feel his family's eyes focus on the boy. They were curious and Edward had to admit he was too. So he searched with his mind for the presence that he knew would be there. And staggered backwards.

The force in these thoughts made him lightheaded and he had to take a hold on Alice's arm to not fall. He had never felt such power in anyone's mind. Not even Aro's. Alice steadied him with a worried glance and he could see the boy's smirk appear again.

"Are we feeling a little dizzy here, are we, Sparkles? Maybe that should teach you to keep out of my thoughts!" The boy taunted.

"Hey, Percy calm down will you! He can't exactly help it you know…" Seth grabbed the boy's, Percy's, shoulders and continued to talk calmingly to him. Edward hadn't even been aware of that he had changed back to human, something that told him how much his senses was out of function for the moment.

He tried to focus on something to calm down and settled for the steady breathing of Seth. He guessed Percy listened at that too, because after a few minutes his breathing evened out and took the same pace as Seth's.

And then he met Edward's gaze again. "Okay, sorry for that…" He grumbled. "But it's not my fault I was on edge because they attacked me!"

"It wasn't their meaning, I'm sure. We weren't prepared for your smell, that's all." Carlisle said, quickly taking control over the situation. "Maybe you three should come inside so we can talk? I guess you aren't here without a purpose?"

"Yeah, we could do that… But you have to promise on the river Styx that you wont attack me or them if we do." Percy said with steel in his voice. Edward could hear that Seth felt touched when he included him and Jacob in whatever he was asking for.

"That is a reasonable request. I swear on the river Styx that I wont attack you if you decide to accept my suggestion." Then Carlisle looked at the rest of them with expectably eyes. Edward said the oath loud enough for Percy to hear and the words were followed by thunder rumbling in the sky.

"Then, you are welcome inside." Carlisle gestured to the house with a kind smile and walked inside.

**Percy**

Percy did not trust the seemingly friendly vampires. Even though they looked almost human and were acting like humans. But he had only seen empousai before, he hadn't even heard of sophisticated monsters. Well, there was a first for everything.

He actually felt respect for the blond one, the one who looked like the leader. The blond man was polite and didn't act hostile against him, even though he had chopped of the blond girl's arm.

"Okay I think it is in its place with an introduction." The leader said. "My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He smiled at a shorter woman with caramel hair. Her skin was pale but that didn't say much when the rest of them was just as pale. She smiled warmly at him.

"And this is my adoptive children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper." When their name was said they waved or smiled or did something else to show who was who. They were all very beautiful in their own way and if Percy had been someone else he might have fallen for one of them. As it was now, he didn't trust their beautiful exterior.

"May I ask who you are then?" Carlisle asked and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Okay… Well my name is Percy Jackson." He shrugged unsure if he should tell them something else. But Carlisle's eyes widened alongside with the rest of the vampires in the room.

"You're Percy Jackson, _the_ Percy Jackson?" The big and muscular one asked, Emmett? When Percy nodded slowly a grin spread over his face. "I heard you almost destroyed the world not long ago." Emmett chuckled at Percy's scowl.

"It wasn't exactly my fault you know! It was one drop of blood. One! It's not like I can control my nosebleeds." He grumbled and all of the vampires laughed while Jacob and Seth was looking worriedly at him.

"What does he mean you almost destroyed the world, Percy?" Jacob asked slowly.

"Oh, haven't you told him? This is going to be fun!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Um, you know how I told you about being a demigod attracts monsters right?" Jacob nodded. "Well, um, sometimes they aren't exactly small, you know. Some of them actually tries to take over the world and, well, demigods are the only ones who can stop them."

Jacob's eyes had narrowed and Percy swallowed nervously. He wasn't keen on the reaction he was sure would come when he told him what had happened.

"Um, so this old goddess, Gaia, tried to wake up with the help of her children, the Giants about a year ago, I think. And well, we had to stop her. Um so making a long story short, I got captured by them together with one of my friends because they needed the blood of a female and a male demigod to wake up. And Annabeth had already been cut so I was the one left. And then I got hit and my nose started to bleed and I didn't noticed and then it dropped on the ground and it kinda woke her up." Percy rubbed his neck sheepishly. Jacob just stared at him.

After a few seconds of staring a low growl escaped him and a terrifying gleam shone in his eyes.

"And why exactly, did you not tell me about this?" He asked dangerously. Percy gulped.

"It never came up."

Meanwhile the others had watched with varying facial expressions. Most of them looked amused, but Rosalie was still snarling at him (understandingly, who wouldn't after someone chopped your arm off?) and Jasper was eying him like he was food. Which he was, technically.

"Jacob, I'm sure he didn't mean to hide something like this from you and I know you're angry. But, could you two have this conversation later? You know, since we had a purpose in coming here…"

Seth was really good at calming him down. Not so surprising maybe, since he did spend a lot of time with him, but Percy was nonetheless impressed. He had to ask Seth later how he did it. It could come in handy while dating a ticking bomb who just waited to explode.

"Fine! But don't think this discussion is over, Percy. I want you to tell me _e__verything_ later!"

Percy grimaced but nodded. He knew he would never get away from the shapeshifter. Not when he was like this. He just hoped Jacob wouldn't be pissed afterwards. He sighed heavily.

"Okay then." Seth said with a false cheerily tone. "Let's talk!"


	13. Chapter 13

**This took a while longer than I intended to get out but, well, ****here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think anyone really expects Rick or Stephanie to write anything together like this so obviously, I'm not them**

**Jacob**

Jacob was tired. And pissed. But the tiredness was quickly covering his mind in a fluffy ball of cotton and the pissed voice was muffled.

The 'talk' had been boring, so unbelievable boring. But he had stayed because he couldn't just leave Percy and Seth there _alone _in the lion's den. No he didn't trust the bloodsuckers. Especially not Edward. He could tolerate Carlisle and Esme, and Alice was somewhat okay too. But the others? Too little control over themselves for him to feel relaxed their company.

Percy though, he had no problem with them being vampires. He talked and laughed with them and Jacob had felt the urge to just shake him so he would wake up and see what he was doing.

And then there was this thing about Percy. That he hadn't told him they had been at war. It kind of hurt that he had felt the need to keep it from him. Okay, Jacob could agree with Percy that he would probably have reacted strongly when he told him but still. Jacob had heard it from a _vampire._ His blood enemies had known before he had. And that, that hurt more than he thought it would.

Jacob had acted like everything was fine when they were at the Cullens' house, but in reality, he wasn't. He had wanted Percy to trust him, but now he didn't know if _he _would be able to trust Percy.

He wondered if any of the others felt like this with their imprints sometimes. Like their partners kept secrets from them. He really hoped so, not because he wanted them to be unhappy but because he didn't want to feel alone in this.

He wanted to be able to go and ask Sam about it and he would lay an reassuring hand on his shoulder and say it would work out. That it got like this sometimes. But deep down, Jacob doubted it.

No one had an imprint like Percy. He wasn't exactly someone you would consider normal with him being half god. Sometimes Jacob actually forgot about it. Times like when Percy was laughing with him and his eyes crinkled at the edges or when they slept in the same bed. Not in any sexual way. No, more like they found comfort in each other.

Jacob couldn't remember when he had slept like this before Percy. Probably sometime before his mom died. He hadn't dreamed a single nightmare after Percy showed up and neither had Percy. He had told him a little about the nightmares, but no details. He had said he didn't like to talk about it.

But now Jacob was going to force him to tell him. He had to know because, even if he was irritated at Percy for not telling him everything, he loved him. And he had a feeling this was something Percy would need to talk about too. With all the nightmares Jacob guessed that it wasn't anything pleasant.

So now he found himself promise himself that in the morning he and Percy would talk. No matter what Percy wanted. He wouldn't be able to get out of it even if he used those damned puppy eyes on him. No Jacob would stand strong.

But not right now because his vision was swam and he stumbled when he tried to walk to his room. And suddenly a pair of hands steadied him and a sigh escaped his mouth. He followed when the hands guided him through his doorway and helped him shed his jeans-shorts. And then he was lying down on the most amazing thing he had ever felt, his bed.

Arms snaked their way around his waist and he let out another sigh. He was sure he knew whom the arms belonged to but was to tired to care. And then he fell asleep.

**Percy**

Percy was dreaming. But not one of his usual nightmares or another what-the-enemies-are-doing-at-the-moment dream either. No, this time Jacob was there and he looked just as surprised as Percy was. He stared at Percy with big brown eyes and confusion was practically radiating from him.

And then someone approached them and percy's heart sank. The familiar Hawaiian shirt was a telling sign about who it was.

"Hey dad." He mumbled.

"Hello Percy, so nice of you to accompany me." Poseidon smiled at him and then turned his gaze to Jacob and it hardened immediately. "Shapeshifter."

"Um, it's nice to meet you? Sir", he added quickly when Poseidon's eyes flashed.

Poseidon turned his attention to Percy again. "Why do you spend time with this… abomination, Percy? I thought you had better taste than that. At least that Athena girl was smart!"

Percy tightened his jaw and looked at Poseidon with a defiant expression. "I don't care about who you think might be worthy, dad! And Jacob is _not_ an abomination! He is the best thing that has happened to me since after the Titan War. Why can't you trust me to find the ones to make me happy on my own?" Percy said with a sad voice.

"Percy", Poseidon said, "it is not that I don't trust you. It is just that I want you to be happy without people that hurt you. If there is anyone who deserve to be happy, it is you, my son." An apologetical smile was thrown in Percy's way.

"I appreciate it dad, but you have to trust me on this. Jacob is amazing and he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me."

Poseidon turned around to face Jacob again and eyed him with unreadable eyes. Jacob shifted uncomfortably and met Percy's eyes. A silent '_help me_' was visible in his eyes. Percy tried to holdback his smile. He knew his father wouldn't do anything to him now. Not after everything Percy had said.

A few minutes later, the Sea God nodded. "If you can make my child happy, then I will let you be. But if you hurt him, know that I will come after you. And remember, you can die in _very_ nasty ways in the water." With a smug smile and sparkling eyes, he disappeared in a cloud of mist.

**Nico**

The camp was in a frenzy. No one had heard from Percy in a week and he couldn't be found in any of the places where he might be. Reyna had IM'd camp when Percy didn't turn up like planned and then they heard that the plane he had been on had crashed.

Jason had actually gone to Olympus and asked his dad what the hell he had been thinking when he blasted the twice Savior of Olympus from the air and Zeus had only looked at him innocently and asked why he thought he would've done something like that.

Needless to say, Jason was pissed when he came back. Nico was worried too of course. But he knew the guy's strengths better than anyone. Well, except Annabeth. But Annabeth was worried about Percy anyway.

And sometimes Annabeth turned up outside his cabin with this heartbroken expression and Nico would let her in and then they would talk. Or, Annabeth would talk and Nico would sit there and just listen but that didn't matter. Honestly, he felt more comfortable not talking. And two times turned to three and now the visits were a daily occurrence.

Nico counted Annabeth as a friend now, not just someone he sometimes talked to. So when she asked him if his father knew where Percy might be, he went to the Underworld for her. And it turned out that he knew.

Hades complained about Aphrodite who was fingerling over Percy and his knew boyfriend. _Boyfriend!_ Nico was shocked to hear that. He knew about Percy being gay, but he hadn't expected him getting a boyfriend in such a short time.

After more complaining from Hades' side and more waiting from Nico's, he finally got to now where Percy were. And after that it didn't took long time for him to distract his father with the fact that Persephone had acquired a knew dress (Hades loved to see her happy and he thought that her looking beautiful - or sexy, _not _something Nico had wanted to hear - was just a big plus), he shadow-traveled to the small town La Push.


End file.
